


who are these people

by orphan_account



Series: don't threaten me with a good time [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alpha Ava, Alpha Lucas, Alpha Maya - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Cory, Beta Isadora, Beta Zay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heat Cycles, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mates, Omega Auggie, Omega Farkle, Omega Riley, Possessive Lucas, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley glanced up from discussing notes with Farkle, an Omega like her who only arrived at the school last week, at the bitter, thick smell of an angry Alpha. Farkle seemed to shy backwards, and Riley would have asked what was wrong, if there weren't two blond Alphas and a brunet Beta cornering her father against the lockers. "Hey!" she started, the blonde female Alpha turning towards her and oh god she's pretty...</p><p>(Sorry my summaries suck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	who are these people

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me update faster! I was disappointed by the lack of a/b/o fanfic this fandom has so I wrote some :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of GMW, not me :(

Riley glanced up from discussing notes with Farkle, an Omega like her who only arrived at the school last week, at the bitter, thick smell of an angry Alpha. Farkle seemed to shy backwards, and Riley would have asked what was wrong, if there weren't two blond Alphas and a brunet Beta cornering her father against the lockers.

"Hey!" she started, the blonde female Alpha turning towards her and  _oh god she's pretty_  was the immediate reaction of Riley's inner omega, but she ignored that and the pleading noises and tugs on her arm Farkle was giving her, and instead stalked towards them, dragging Farkle behind her.

"Just what do you think you are **doing**?" she demanded, as the male Alpha and Beta also looked towards her, or maybe not her, she amended, hearing the Beta gasp out the word "Farkle!" 

 _That_ more than anything got the large male Apha to respond, immediately pushing past her to get to Farkle, who was for some reason trying to get away from him, whilst her father scrambled to his feet.

"Where have you been for the past month, Farkle? Lucas," _that must be the male alpha_ , Riley's brain suggested helpfully, "and the rest of us, not to mention your parents, have been worried out of our minds! Why did you leave?!" the blonde demanded, and _she's perfect_ whispered Riley's inner omega, but she was just as bewildered as the rest of them.

"Do you know how close to feral Lucas has gotten?! Why would you leave so close to his rut, you know how he gets!"

"Didn't seem like you'd care, any of you," Farkle muttered, shoving at Lucas, trying to push him away. "You've all been so busy with _Caitlin_ ," he sneered, "who would notice if the poor little geeky Omega smitten with Lucas suddenly left? All of you loved Caitlin _so much_ , she seems like a much better Mate for the one and only Lucas Friar than I could ever be. Everyone thought that. Even my own parents, even you guys."

Riley stepped forwards to try and help Farkle, only to hear the large Alpha growl at her, a sudden change from his constant litany of 'minemymatemine' to Farkle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the female called. "I'm Maya, an Alpha, as you can probably tell. That's Isaiah, call him Zay, he's a Beta. That's Lucas, obviously an Alpha. And you know Farkle."

"Riley, Omega," she introduced herself, trying not to embarrass herself in front of the gorgeous Alpha. "How do you know Farkle?" Riley asked, trying to convince herself they wouldn't her or Farkle.

"Farkle is Lucas' Omega, as you can probably tell. We live, or at least used to live, in Texas. We were friends ever since we presented at the age of three, like most people," Zay spoke up, his eyes never leaving Lucas and Farkle.

"And why did Farkle leave, exactly?" Riley asked, unable to keep a hold of her curious nature.

"About half a year ago, we met an Omega called Caitlin, with the biggest crush on Lucas. We all thought it was pretty funny, well, all of us but Farkle. She started hanging out with us, and 'made a move' on Lucas. By this point, Lucas has given Farkle the bite, so they are officially Mates. Well, that's what we all presumed. Lucas, turns out, forgot to give him the bite? I'm not sure how he managed that," she paused, to give Lucas a bewildered frown, although Lucas was more focused on getting a hold of Farkle.

"Anyway. Caitlin kissed Lucas, and he, being the idiot is, kissed her back. Farkle saw, and, as you know, ran off. We all asked Caitlin about it, well, me and Zay, Lucas was freaking out over the fact that his Omega is gone. According to Caitlin, after I used the voice, she had been telling Farkle about how she was the 'better Omega' for Lucas, and that 'everyone thought that', and that 'Lucas loves her'. So we all freak out over where our best friend and Lucas' Omega has gone, and boom, turns out he came to freaking New York of all places."

"Lucas," Zay sighed, moving forwards, breaking the eye contact Riley had been holding with Maya, "you can't do that here." He moved Riley out of the way with a gentle smile before going towards where Lucas had Farkle pinned to the lockers, his face buried in Farkle's neck. "Not in the middle of the hallway, Lucas." Lucas wasn't listening to Zay, that was fairly obvious. "Anyone could try and take your Omega," Zay tried, but all that resulted in was Lucas' deep growl and his head to move, before Riley and Maya simultaneously realised what was about to happen.

"Lucas, no!" Maya shouted, but it was too late. Lucas bit down harshly onto Farkle's bonding gland, clearly breaking the flesh. A pleased rumble echoed through the hallway, Lucas licking at the bonding bite whilst his now official Mate squirmed on the lockers, small confused whines coming out of his mouth.

"We have to get Farkle to his nest," Riley announced, her eyes wide. Her best friend had just been claimed in the middle of a hallway. _Alpha should do that to us_  stated her inner omega, Riley trying to shush it away.

"Well where is it?" Zay asked, watching as Lucas picked Farkle up and lay him on the floor, promptly lying on top of him.

"I'll show you," Riley announced, glancing at Farkle and his Alpha before high tailing it out of there, asking her _father who had been stood there the whole time ohmygod_  to put out an announcement not to come through this hallway.

 

 

 


End file.
